Alpha
by embrooke
Summary: This is a challenge I did from the LiveJournal 1Sentence community and I choose HieixQuinn as my couple, and I hope you like it. I rated it T because it does mention sex but it's nothing explicit or anything like that. So read it and enjoy!


**I'm taking a break somewhat on the chapter story I'm working on to focus on writing better by doing challenges and what not so I've started doing the 50 Sentence Challenge from LiveJournal! So I don't know if anyone else ships Hiei and Quinn, but I find it to be an interesting pairing and it just came to me one day lol. Keep in mind that these sentences aren't in chronological order and if you have any suggestions on how to better my writing please let me know!**

**I don't own Hiei or Quinn Fabray**

* * *

><p>Comfort<p>

1. When everything started falling apart her senior year, she took comfort in knowing she would always have him.

Kiss

2. When their lips touched the first time, it was like time stopped.

Soft

3. She was always surprised by how soft his lips were.

Pain

4. It did hurt when he bit her but it didn't compare to the pleasure she felt afterwards now that she was ultimately his.

Potatoes

5. Lumpy, curvy, and bland, she would never tell him about her "Lucy Caboosey" days.

Rain

6. He remembers how one day, all they did was just lay on the bed with her head on his chest, just listening to the rain pour.

Chocolate

7. It was funny how they got to know each other over their fondness of sweets.

Happiness

8. When he was finally able to utter those three words that he didn't think he was capable of feeling.

Telephone

9. "Onna, hang that thing up and get back in bed."

Ears

10. She never thought that one of his weaknesses in bed would be his ears.

Name

11. "I have name, and it's not onna, it's Quinn."

Sensual

12. Whenever she would bite her lip, he always thought it was the most sensual thing in the world.

Death

13. Now that they were mated, whenever it was time for him to go, she would go as well.

Sex

14. She was glad that when they did it for the first time it meant that they would be together forever.

Touch

15. He always knew what places would set her on fire.

Weakness

16. Hiei had now found his weakness and it took form in one Quinn Fabray

Tears

17. She cried endlessly whenever she finally realized that it was Hiei who was the one who gave her what she needed to put her life back together.

Speed

18. His speed was a handy thing in deed, especially in bed.

Wind

19. All she could do was laugh out loud with the wind flowing through her hair as Hiei carried her on his back.

Freedom

20. He was able to free his emotions around her and vice versa.

Life

21. He didn't know what to think when he was finally able to meet Beth, the life that Quinn created.

Jealousy

22. He would always be a little bit jealous of Puck.

Hands

23. He loved how her hands would always tangle themselves in his hair.

Taste

24. She thought he always had a smokey flavor to him.

Devotion

25. One of the things she liked best about him was the devotion he would show to those he cared about.

Forever

26. She knew what she was getting into when she accepted his proposal to be his mate.

Blood

27. She would never forget how his blood was everywhere when he took that hit for her.

Sickness

28. She felt like she was going to throw up when she saw him lying on the ground.

Melody

29. He honestly didn't understand how Finn's onna got all the solos, when his was a much better singer.

Star

30. He was the only one who knew how much of a nerd she was when it came to constellations.

Home

31. He was her new home, not Lima, Ohio.

Confusion

32. She didn't know what to think when he first told her about him being a demon.

Fear

33. He doesn't know if he would survive if he lost her.

Lightning/Thunder

34. They complimented each other well, like lightning and thunder.

Bonds

35. It was amazing how they created a bond that would never be broken.

Market

36. He spoke to her the first time when she was getting sweet snow.

Technology

37. "Hiei, it's not that hard, all you have to do is press the button."

Gift

38. She didn't know what to say when he gave her a hiruseki stone made from his own tear.

Smile

39. When he first met her she didn't really smile that much.

Innocence

40. He was hoping she would never truly know all of his past.

Completion

41. Who would've thought they would become two halves of a whole.

Clouds

42. When he first got to know her, he thought she was a complete fool how she could see so me animals in one cloud.

Sky

43. She admitted to him how she always secretly wished she could fly.

Heaven

44. They were always able to bring each other over the edge.

Hell

45. She would always be thankful on how he was the one who motivated her to get her life back together.

Sun

46. When she first smiled at him, he thought it was brighter than the sun.

Moon

47. The moon was their witness on how much they truly loved each other.

Waves

48. He couldn't help but laugh over her irrational fear of the ocean.

Hair

49. It didn't matter if it was short, or long, he thought she looked beautiful either way.

Supernova

50. Their love was insane, it was intense, it was luminous, and even if you didn't know them, you could just tell how in love they were even if they didn't touch.

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope you liked this and reviews are always welcome and if you didn't like this story please tell me why and please be constructive and not just plain out hate lol.<strong>


End file.
